As The Bell Tolled
by xMrsxMattxHardy
Summary: A local woman who runs an orphange meets the deadman himself, but will be be able to fall for his cold ways? Or will she find a soft side waiting to come out?


I do not own any WWE characters, just my originals

As the bell tolled, chills went up my spine. I turned my head towards the television to see what the kids were watching. They were watching wrestling I should have known. I Bethany Miller worked at a local orphanage. I love kids but I am just not lucky enough to have children of my own. Now that doesn't mean that I am not capable of having children, I just haven't found a loving husband, or even a boyfriend for a matter of fact. As my attention went to the television I saw a man walking down the ramp towards his tag team partner HBK a.k.a The Heat Break Kid Shawn Michaels. This man was dark and mysterious and for some reason that caught my attention. Thoughts started running through my head.

"Wow, he sure is good looking. Wait what am I talking about he probably has some hot big boob, bleach blonde girlfriend. There is no chance for me."

My attention went back to the clothes I was folding, but sometimes I found myself stopping and paying more attention to WWE than the clothes sitting in a pile in front of me. Now there is something that I don't quite understand; and that would be that the fact is that no wrestler ever had an affect on me. I had to know who this man was, so I figured I would ask one of the kids.

"Hey Adam sweetie, do you know who that wrestler is who just came out?"

"Yeah Miss. Miller, that's the Undertaker, the deadman, 16-0 Wrestlemaina winner."

"Oh thanks sweetie I didn't know who he was."

Well I didn't waste anytime finding out about this "Undertaker" person. I sat at the table with my laptop in front of me, searching for any information about him.

"Ha! Married just what I thought. Oh wait Beth keep reading. Yes! Just what I wanted to read. Divorced from his wife and he has two daughters. Wow, what a surprise he is from Death Valley, Texas and I'm from Houston, Texas. Who knows we might have crossed paths before…ah crap dating Michelle McCool."

What was I thinking. I would never date or marry anyone like a wrestler. I would be stupid if I did. Wrestlers are never home to be with their families, or they are taking drugs that they are not supposed to and it all has an affect on the family. Yeah I know this because my father was the one and only Brian "Crush" Adams. Now you might ask how my last name is Miller and not Adams. Brian was my step father, I have never met my real father so Brian was the only thing I ever had. I loved Brian but he was always on the road and I never got to see him. And to add to that he was taking drugs that were not accepted by the wrestling world. I vowed that I would never get involved with a wrestler.

The next week Adam and some of the other boys who were up for adoption came running to me. I wondered what they were so happy about but I'm sure it would have to do with wrestling.

"Miss. Miller! Miss. Miller! Guess what?" Adam said.

"I don't like the guessing game, why don't you tell me Adam."

"Miss. Miller! WWE is coming to Houston!"

"Oh well that's nice boys but I don't think we could go, plus I don't know how the girls would like to see WWE."

To be honest I haven't been to a wrestling event since my fathers death, and I wasn't too sure that I would still want to go. I think that if I sat there I would find all these memories rushing through my head. I couldn't tell you if these would be good or bad memories but I had a gut feeling that I would not like them. I felt extremely bad that I would be letting the boys down by not taking them to see WWE, but part of me still wanted to go myself. I never told the boys that I personally knew Shawn Michaels, but I wanted to see if Shawn could do me a favor. I grabbed my phone and walked into the kitchen where no one could hear me. I dialed the number and the phone rang and rang. Finally I heard the voice that I had missed so much.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Uncle Shawn! Remember me? Beth Miller?"

"Well if it isn't my favorite little girl in the whole wide world! Baby girl how are you? Are you still working at the orphanage?"

"I'm good Uncle Shawn. Yes I'm still working with the kids, they keep me busy, I just wish someone would adopt them."

"I'm sure someone will in a matter of time sweetie. But you called, and knowing you, let me guess, you need me to do you a favor."

"Awww Uncle Shawn you haven't changed a bit."

"No Beth I think it is you that hasn't changed a bit."

"No Uncle Shawn it's you. But anyways I called to see if you could get some tickets for me and the kids to go to the show in Houston."

"Beth you realize that the show is tomorrow."

"WHAT? No I didn't realize that. One of the kids told me about it and he didn't mention a date.

"Beth relax how many kids you got with you?"

"Five wild kids Uncle Shawn."

"So five kids plus you makes six…WHOOO I can do math!"

"Yeah I know you can Uncle Shawn…so?"

"Well I was adding to know how many tickets I would need to drop off at your house. Oh and then I need to grab six backstage passes while I'm at it."

"Wait did you say you were going to drop them off?"

"Yeah I remember where the house is, so I figured I would come to see you and visit the kids while I'm at it."

"Oh my God Uncle Shawn the kids would love that. They love you and I would like to talk to you about one of your fellow wrestler friends too."

"Oh really? Who might that be?"

"Oh you will find out. Bye Uncle Shawn, see you soon."

"Yepp baby girl I'm leaving the hotel right now See ya."

And with that I put the phone down. I was so excited to see him again, but I was really excited to see the look on the kids face when they see Shawn Michaels sitting on the couch.

"Hey kids why don't you go and clean your rooms. We have a visitor coming."

"Who Miss. Miller?"

"It's a surprise, now go and clean."

Fifteen minutes passed and I finally heard the door bell ring. My heart pounded, I was going to see someone from the wrestling world that I missed so much. The kids knew well enough that they were to stay in their rooms until I told them too. This gave me a chance to talk to Shawn about the Undertaker. I opened the door with total shock. There was my Uncle Shawn, John Cena, and my Uncle Glen Jacobs who was the wrestler Kane. But there was someone standing behind them who I didn't know and I couldn't make out his face.

"Well hi Uncle Shawn, Uncle Glen, John, and the person I don't know."

"Hi sweetie did you miss your Uncle Shawn?"

"Now that's a stupid question to ask you know I missed you all so much. I don't think I have seen any of you since Dad's funeral."

"It's been too long little girl"

"I know John it has. I have missed you a lot. So are ya'll going to introduce me to you friend?"

"Oh love muffin I'm sorry."

"It's ok Uncle Glen just don't call me "love muffin."

"Ooops sorry sweetie. This is my good friend Mark Calaway."

"Oh hi. It's nice to meet you."

We shook hands but I still could not really see his face he had on a baseball cap which cast a shadow on his face and he was wearing sun glasses inside my house. I stood there wondering; "who in the world wears sun glasses indoors?"

"Welcome you guys and make yourself at home, can I get ya'll anything while I'm up?"

"No we ate before we left the hotel" said John.

"So little girl what wrestler did you want to talk to us about?" asked my Uncle Shawn.

"Never mind Uncle Shawn just let me go get the kids"

I went upstairs nervous as hell. I liked John so much but yet I felt I had a connection to the Undertaker person who I didn't even know. I wanted to be in love and for a fact I knew that John loved me to this day. We were engaged for three years, but I found him cheating on me. My motto was "once a cheater always a cheater". But soon after I broke off the engagement my Uncle Shawn had told me that John was never the same and he hasn't dated since. But I figured that worrying over the past wasn't worth it and I should get the kids downstairs. As I walked into Adam's room all the kids were there. It was ironic that Adam was wearing his H.B.K t-shirt, I knew he would be so surprised.

"Well you guys are you ready to go downstairs and meet your guests?"

"YEAH" they all answered at once.

The smallest and youngest girl in the orphanage Brooke came running up to me and I caught her in my arms. I loved this girl and I wanted a loving family to adopt her soon. There were many families interested in her until they found out that she had down syndrome. This broke my heart to find some people so shallow just because she had a disability. She was only four years old and the smartest little girl you would ever meet. She was just learning how to talk, but she always knew what to ask when someone came to the house. And she asked me once again, and my heart broke for her even more.

"Miss. Miller? Is someone going to adopt us?"

There was no way I could say no to this sweet little girl, so I gave her the answer I gave her all the time.

"We will she Brooke, we will see."

As I carried Brooke down the stairs the rest of the kids followed me down. Once they reached the last stair and they looked at who was here to visit them, their eyes widened with amazement. Adam was the first to go over to the group of wrestlers.

"Wow your John Cena, and your Kane and your Shawn Michaels, and you're the Undertaker."

Finally the silly man who wears sunglasses and a hat indoors removed his accessories and I couldn't believe it myself. The Undertaker the most handsome man in the WWE was standing in my living room.


End file.
